The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for painting a surface, such as a wall. More specifically, the apparatus, system and method relate to painting a wall at a part where the wall meets a ceiling.
Painting a room is often done to enhance the appearance of a room. Often, walls of the room are painted one color, and a ceiling is painted a second color. Painters often struggle to quickly and/or accurately paint the “trim” of the wall where the wall meets the ceiling. Conventional paint rollers may contact the ceiling when painting sections of the wall close to the ceiling resulting in paint on the roller to touch the ceiling. Paint brushes, rollers and/or sprayers often result with the same problem and/or are time consuming to complete the painting of the trim.
Traditional paint applicators, such as rollers, sprayers and other related devices, may be configured to apply paint over a broad area. As a result, paint may be applied to surfaces that are not intended to be painted.
Other devices may use wide rollers to apply paint to a wall more efficiently. Such wide rollers are unable to paint areas of a wall at or near a ceiling of a room. Thus, a need exists for a painting tool that may paint an area of a wall near a ceiling without painting the ceiling. This invention seeks to meet that need and to overcome the drawbacks commonly associated with known painting tools.